So Weep the Little Children
by Cassie Jamie
Summary: When the adoption falls through, Peter will have to help fight for Emily to get the twins, but with a broken link in the chain of people, will they get it? (The first part is short.)
1. So Weep the Little Children - Part 1

Disclaimer:

I don't own Sophie, Peter, etc… I'm not using this for money… Yatsa, yatsa, and yatsa.

# Claimer:

I own Xan Aleeza, Nickolas Francisco, and the entire Georgian family.

Summery:

When the adoption falls through, Peter will have to help fight for Emily to get the twins, but with a broken link in the chain of people, will they get it?

-*-*-

So Weep the Little Children

## Part One

-*-*-

_…The cat will mew, and the dog will have his day. – _Hamlet_ (Shakespeare)_

-*-*-

August 4th, 2000

4:23 pm

"Why won't the agency let them adopt the twins?" Sophie asked, in shock.Emily and Bob had wanted to adopt Xan and Nick since they first went to live with them – and now they were being told that they couldn't?

"The judge that had told them that if the twins got their act together, he'd sign the adoption forms himself, died a month ago."

"So there has to be one then one judge who can sign a paper and say that the twins are theirs."

"It's more then that, Soph.It appears that since the twins' aunt Christine is alive, legally the twins should go to her.Plus, the agency handling the adoption says that the twins progress is good, but not enough."

Sophie looked at the ceiling, "That is a load of bullshit."

"I know.There's got to be someone, somewhere along the line of people who has something against them or their parents." And so, now Peter was determined to find out who was stopping Xan and Nick from having a family.The answer wouldn't come soon and it would be more devastating then anything in the world.

-*-*-

August 5th, 2000

9:01 am

Xan watched Peter nervously.It had appeared to her that he and Sophie had been hiding something from them all morning, and it was more fear then curiosity that she wanted to know what it was.She knew that Emily and Bob had called – both she and Nick knew that – but there was something no one was telling them.

"What is it, Peter?" Xan asked, the man's pacing finally making her do so.

Peter looked at her, and sighed.He'd been waiting until she ate lunch, as he knew she would skip (or try to anyway) any meals after she learned this, but she'd asked.He sat down in front of her, and motioned for Nick to come over, "Emily and Bob called me to tell me…When they called it wasn't…"

"Come on, Peter." Nick said, scared.

Peter gathered his courage, curious why he was afraid all of a sudden (but then again, he was about to tell two teens, who were both still recovering for suicide attempts, that the adoption agency has denied their adoption papers.), "Emily and Bob's request for your adoptions was denied."

-*-*-

9:20 am

Xan looked out the window._'How could they deny our adoptions?' _She thought, _'Emily and Bob are good parents and me and Nicky have cleaned our act up – somewhat.'_ The door shutting closed started Xan and she looked up to see Kat walking over.

"Sorry." Kat said, sitting down next to her friend.

Xan just sighed and then looked at Kat, "I thought you had to pack today so you can leave on Monday."

"Well, I just decided to change what I'm going to do.I got in touch with the administration and talked to the Dean of students.We had a good long talk, and in the end I decided to go to College for a few months, and if I like everything, I'll finish out the year, and spend the summer half here, half with my parents.But…"

"There's a but to this?"

"Yes.But if I don't feel comfortable with everything and want to have a vacation here every so often, I can have it, or I can finish out the year and put the next three on hold."

"You can do that?" Xan asked, wide eyed.She didn't know anything about college, aside from a few basics – there were forms to fill out, one needs good grades to get in, and it came after high school.This new fact was something interesting.

"The dean of students said that since I was the first to come from Horizon he'll give me a little leeway for awhile.You know, just to re-enter the real world and see how I like everything."

"I wish you could stay here."

"So could I." Kat looked at Xan, "Nick told me about Emily and Bob."

Xan sighed again, "I figured as much.Nicky was afraid of me being alone.Though, I thought he would've told Shelby first."

"I think he said he would tell her last.So, What time do you think that Peter will be on a flight to…where _do_ your parents live?"

The teen thought for a second.She'd never heard anyone say that Emily and Bob were her and Nick's parents – but she liked the sound of it.She smiled and replied, "Niagara Falls, New York.Me and Nick usually just call it Niagara."

"That must be nice."

"It is.As weird as this sounds though, I miss Syracuse though."

"Well, Isn't that where you grew up?"

Xan grimaced, "Yes, but that isn't it.It's…" She paused and then began again, "Sammy is buried in Syracuse, and I haven't visited his grave in a long time.I think I was like ten the last time I went there."

"I'm sorry.Maybe Peter could take you and Nick there one day.I'm sure as long as you and Nick promised to not run away, he'd take you."

Xan nodded._'Maybe.'_

-*-*-

11:26 am

"But just because Christine is their aunt, doesn't mean that they can't be adopted by someone else?!?!" Peter practically yelled into the phone, "I've already talked to their aunt, and she said that she can't take care of the twins."

A faint female voice is on the other end.

"They named Emily children, and they love Sadie and Zillah, why on Earth would the twins want to hurt them?!?!" He was quickly growing fustrated.He'd been on the phone almost an hour and a half with a woman named Katrina, who wouldn't let up.She quickly asked questions about the twins and their progress (and their setbacks), which was just as quickly making Peter mad.

The woman hung up the phone.

Peter looked up at Sophie, "I'm going to New York."

"Why?"  
"I have to talk to everyone I can, so I have something to present to the agency and get the twins into Emily and Bob's custody."

-*-*-

**Cassie Jamie**

[noahXfiles@aol.com][1]

Please Review!  
I know that this is short, but I've been having such a hard time writing lately that I wanted to just publish this and shart working on part two.

   [1]: mailto:noahXfiles@aol.com



	2. So Weep the Little Children - Part 2

Disclaimer:

I don't own Sophie, Peter, etc… I'm not using this for money… Yatsa, yatsa, and yatsa.

# Claimer:

I own Xan Aleeza, Nickolas Francisco, and the entire Georgian family.

Summery:

When the adoption falls through, Peter will have to help fight for Emily to get the twins, but with a broken link in the chain of people, will they get it?

-*-*-

So Weep the Little Children

## Part Two

-*-*-

_…The cat will mew, and the dog will have his day. – _Hamlet_ (Shakespeare)_

-*-*-

August 5th, 2000

2:02 pm

Peter looked at Sophie.She'd driven him to the airport, and now as they called his seat row, he sighed.Both were fearful of what could happen if the adoption didn't go through.They didn't know if they would be shifted to a new family, and if that were to happen, the twins could be pulled from Horizon.

No words were spoken as they hugged and kissed, and then Peter got on the plane.

"Good luck, Peter." Sophie murmured, before turning around and walking back to the car.

-*-*-

3:00 pm

"You think he's there yet?" Xan asked.Sophie had returned, and started group, but it had quickly changed to what was going to happen when Peter arrived in New York.Juliette and Kat figured that he would get everything that he was searching for.

"In an hour?I don't think so." David shot back.

Xan sighed and looked at Nick, "I wish we could've gone to see Sammy."

Nick smiled, "Me too."

The others (Except Kat) were clueless as to what that meant, but knew to leave it alone.

"Who do you think he'll talk to first?" Shelby asked.

Xan looked at her, "Aunt Christy or Emily and Bob.If he goes straight to the agency, He'll probably talk to Mora Lizsont.I wonder if she'll make it obvious who's stopping Emie and Bob from adopting us."

"You know who it is?" Daisy asked, curious.

Xan nodded and Nick spoke up, "His name's Kristopher Andrews.My father's best customers were Kris' children, Lorenne and Lorraine.They were killed the same day as…Kris has had it in for us since we were little.He believes that we were responsible…for not telling the police about our father."

The group was taken aback, and before anything else was spoken Sophie was already calling Peter's cell phone.

-*-*-

5:43 pm

Peter looked at the man in front of him, who's argument had been that the twins didn't belong with Emily and Bob and their children.The man's name was Kristopher.He looked like any other person, except for the lines of worry on his forehead.

"The twins would never hurt Sadie or Zillah.They love them too much." Peter argued.

"And if they were high?"

"The twins are off the drugs and they've been through withdrawal and they know that that was hell.Xan and Nick both said that they never want to do that again.Besides the fact that they weren't addicts, they were users yes, but not addicts."

"Tell me, Mr. Scarbrow, what were to stop them if they had a hard time with something or had a horrible fight, and then they decided to use again?"

Peter looked at the man, with anger in his eyes.He got up and walked out of Kristopher Andrews' office in order to avoid a punching fight, and then left the building.Emily was waiting for him in the car outside.He got into the passanger seat, and sighed.

"I guess he really does hold them responsible." Emily whispered, before putting the car in gear and driving back to her house.

"I can't believe him." Peter said, "He's an adult and they are children.They aren't responsible for any of it."

"I know." Emily made a left onto her street and looked at Peter, "I was thinking.If me and Bob moved to Washington, and then had the twins' files transferred to the Washington Agency, then we could adopt them there, right?"

"Probably." Peter got out of the car, "I thought about that too.That would be too hard for you to do all that, and by the time you get all that done, they'll have already turned eighteen.I talked about this with Sophie, so I want you an dBob to hear us out." He said, sitting down on the couch and loosening his tie.

"Okay." She walked away to check on her daughters, and then to get Bob.A mother's helper was there, so Emily told her to watch the girls while they talked to Peter.

The two adults sat down in front of Peter, and waited for him to begin.

"Sophie and I figured that if we adopted them, then we have you two be their guardians, then when they turn eighteen they simply become your children."

Bob looked at his wife, "That sounds simple enough, and then we get what we want, and no one can stop it." _'Except me.'_

-*-*-

August 6th, 2000

10:09 pm

Kris Andrews' office

"Remember – Don't say anything about this!Just stick to the story that they shouldn't be around little kids." A strong male voice said.

Peter edged closer to the door.He'd arrived as soon as Emily could drive him to the agency's building, and the security had cleared him to go upstairs to the offices.He'd heard two men talking in Kris' office, and unfortunately the voices sounded like Bob's and Kris'.

"I got it, Bobby.Believe me.These kids will wish they were never born after this."

Peter opened the door, and looked at the two men.Lucky for him, Peter had brought his tape recorder to tape any and all conversations – including this one.He shoved it into his pocket so they wouldn't see and glared at them.

"Ahh, so I see Peter knows now." Kris said, jumping over the table to tackle Peter.He missed and hit Bob instead.Peter used this to his advantage and made a dash for the elevator.Neither man followed.

-*-*-

11:16 pm

Peter hit the play button on the recorder to playback some of the conversation.After leaving the building, He caught Emily before she drove back to the house (She'd run some errands), and had her drive to the police station.She, of course, hadn't believed Peter initially, but now that she was hearing the tape, she felt her blood boil.

"This had better work, Bobby.If Emily and Peter manage to get them adopted, you'll have to sign the papers and then what will we do?" Kris' voice flowed out of the speaker of the tiny recorder.

"Same thing Mike did to Lorenne, Lorraine, and Dee-Anne.You got the stuff, right?"

"Yep.Enough to kill them both."

Peter hit the stop button.Emily was already pushed to her limit, and the rest was pretty dark – there was no need to subject her to that.

The cop, officer Dentant, looked at Peter, and then at the younger officer next to him, "Put out warrants on Robert Georgian and Kristopher Andrews."

"Sir, you may want to put an AKA on Robert Georgian."

"Why?"

"He's Kris' brother."

-*-*-

August 6th, 2000

3:24 pm

Emily rubbed her arms as she looked out the window.Her eyes were red, as was her face, from the almost constant crying.She didn't know why Bob would want to hurt the twins, although Peter had explained some of it to her.It was confusing as she thought of the years that Xan and Nick had lived with them.Bob had always loved them – he gave them hugs, kisses, smiles, love, anything they desired.This was completely beyond her.Of course, blaming six-year olds who were abused and mute not long after the killings for three other deaths was also beyond her.She just didn't get it.

"Emily?" Peter said, walking into the kitchen.

"Sorry, just trying to understand." Emily turned around and watched as Zillah walked into the room.Emily's mother, Cynthia, walked in behind the young child, holding Sadie.She hugged her daughter, and put Sadie in the high chair.

"Are you okay, mommy?" Zillah asked.

"Yes, sweetheart.Why don't you go in the living room and watch some T.V.?"

Zillah squealed happily and then ran into the other room.She clicked on the TV and turned down the volume.She knew something wasn't right.Her mother only cried when something really, really bad happened – like when the twins went to Horizon.Something was up and she was determined to find out what.

Cynthia looked at Emily, before sitting down, "I'm so sorry, Honey."

"I just don't get why.He acted like he truly loved the twins.He gave them anything they asked for – clothes, food, toys, love."

"Sometimes when someone wants to get revenge, they'll do anything to get it.Even by acting like they love that person." Peter replied, "Sophie called to tell me that I need to get back.One of the students got in a fight with the other and no one is willing to take punishments from her right now.I would very much like you to come back with me.Xan and Nick need to hear everything from you.I can explain anything you'd like.Christine is going to fax the police reports for Lorenne and Lorraine and who this Dee-Anne girl is to Horizon." He sighed, "I just think that they should hear it from the one they consider their mother."

Emily nodded, "Thank you."She walked away, to get Zillah and start packing.She didn't want to come back to this house ever again – everything reminded her of Bob.

"Thank you for being so considerate of my daughter and the girls.I can see why she trusts you with the twins." Cynthia said, a look of compassion and trust on her face.

"It's my pleasure, Mrs. Campbell."

"I should go help Emily." Cynthia walked away, leaving Peter and Sadie alone in the kitchen.

-*-*-

August 7th, 2000

7:02 am

Peter parked the car, and popped the trunk, before getting out.He walked around to the trunk, took out the suitcases, and knocked on the window of Emily's seat.She jumped from the sudden sound (She'd slept the entire way to Horizon), and then stretched and got out of the car.Both of the girls were asleep in the backseat, and she decided to leave them – the windows were open and Roger was sitting on the steps.

"Could you watch them for a little while?" She asked, walking behind Peter to the door.

"Sure." Roger replied.

Peter walked down the corridor to his office and let himself in.Emily plopped down onto the couch and looked out the window, "So where are they?" She asked.

"Sleeping.They won't be up until seven thirty." Peter replied, as Sophie walked in.Peter had told her everything the night before while Emily was packing, and as had happened the night that Sophie had found out about Michael, Sophie wanted to kill Kris and Bob.

"Emily, I'm so glad you came." Sophie hugged the other woman, "I'm sorry about your husband."

"Thanks." Emily sat back, as Roger came in with a still groggy Zillah and a still sleeping Sadie.

He handed Sadie to Emily and then laid Zillah down on the couch beside her mother.He walked out, and that once again left the three adults to talk.

-*-*-

To Be Continued…

-*-*-

Cassie Jamie

[NoahXfiles@aol.com][1]

Please Review!

   [1]: mailto:NoahXfiles@aol.com



	3. So Weep the Little Children - Part 3

Disclaimer:

I don't own Sophie, Peter, etc… I'm not using this for money… Yatsa, yatsa, and yatsa.

# Claimer:

I own Xan Aleeza, Nickolas Francisco, and the entire Georgian family.

Summery:

When the adoption falls through, Peter will have to help fight for Emily to get the twins, but with a broken link in the chain of people, will they get it?

-*-*-

So Weep the Little Children

## Part Three

-*-*-

_…The cat will mew, and the dog will have his day. – _Hamlet_ (Shakespeare)_

-*-*-

August 7th, 2000

7:13 am

Peter was shuffling through the papers that were on his desk, while Emily looked contently out the window.Sophie had gone off to see if Xan had risen yet, since the teen often went to bed early and she would usually awake early.

"Why does he hate them?I don't get it.Even if Kris is Bob's brother, I don't get it." She sighed.

Peter looked at her, and then got up to sit in front of her.He held a file in his hands.The name Dee-Anne Bridget Andrews was written below a case number."Dee-Anne was Robert and Kristopher's sister.She was fifteen when she found Michael through her nieces.Lorenne and Lorraine were avid users of mainly marijuana.Dee-Anne, Lorenne, and Lorraine were three of Michael's best customers.When they died, Bob and Kris blamed the twins for not turning their father in.They also blame Christy Tyler.She's their aunt.She had an idea that he was a dealer, but by the time she found enough evidence, he was dead."

Emily took it in and sighed.She got it now.She still didn't understand why anyone would blame children for not doing something that they shouldn't have to do in the first place.However, she knew that Robert and Kristopher needed help – and she needed to talk to someone too.She never even knew that Bob had a brother or a sister.

-*-*-

7:25 am

Sophie walked into the cliffhanger girls' cabin, and looked around.All the girls were rolled so they were facing her, and the bathroom light was on.Xan's bed was empty, and soft whispers came out of the bathroom.

Sophie went over to the door, and looked in.Xan was sitting on the floor, beneath the window, with her notebook out in front of her, writing in it.The teen's eyes were red, and every few seconds she'd reach up to wipe a tear away.

"Are you okay?"

Xan looked up, "I heard about Bob."

"How?" It had only been two days and Xan couldn't have heard in that amount of time.

"Roger.I overheard him telling Jeff at lunch." Xan looked back at her notebook, and then her leg, "I…umm…cut myself by accident.I didn't even realize I did it." She showed Sophie the long cut on the side of her leg, "I guess I should've been more careful when I picked up that knife that I dropped the other day."

Sophie reached down to look at the cut, "I didn't even notice this."

"Neither did I."

"Well, Come on. It couldn't hurt to have the nurse look at it." She picked up Xan, and grabbed the notebook.Something was telling her that today was the day to read the entries.

Sophie led her down to the nurse, who checked it over and said it was fine.It wasn't very deep and was already healing over.After that was settled, Sophie took Xan to Peter's office, while Peter went off to retrieve Nickolas.

"Please, read it later." Xan pleaded.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you or Peter to lecture me with Emily here?" She said, trying to come up with a good excuse.

No dice.Sophie opened the notebook to the page she'd left off at, and began reading.There were only five entries – two from the fifth, two from the sixth, and the half finished one from today.She started with the second August 5th entry.

**- August fifth two thousand –**

**Well, This is an occasion to celebrate with one of Juliette's pain remedies.I hate Bob.I hate him.I wish he were dead.I really, really do.I never thought I'd say that.But I do.**

**Geez, Juliette's remedy does work.Of course, now I'll have to wash the floor.And red doesn't come out of anything.I should know.It doesn't come off.It's never come off my hands or my feet or anything.**

She stopped reading.That's why Xan hadn't wanted her to read it.She had cut herself on purpose because of Bob.She looked up at Xan.

"I forgot you were going to read it." She shrugged, and laid her head on Emily's shoulder.

Peter walked in just as Sophie was about to go on, but she stopped as Nick came in the room.He knew too – or so she figured since Xan would never hide anything like that from him.

Emily looked at the two, and spoke, "We need to talk."

-*-*-

8:19 am

Xan and Nick walked in to the classroom, distracting Jeff and the students, but no one asked why.Everyone knew that they had been with Peter and Sophie and Emily in Peter's office – and everyone had heard why.

The twins sat down at the table with their friends and immediately began working.Xan was once placing her back against her schoolwork to stop her from going insane.Nick was doing the same, although he was talking and Xan wasn't.

"Xan, could you answer question 6?" Jeff asked, returning to the blackboard.

Xan looked at Nick, showed him the answer, and he spoke for her, "The answer is 3."

"I said Xan."

She was silent, and then it hit Jeff.She was reverting again.He nodded, "Thank you, Nick."He looked out the door in time to see Sophie walking down the hall.He caught her by the arm, "Could you watch these guys for a second?I have to go talk to Peter."

"Sure."

-*-*-

The knock on the door woke Peter up.Jet lag was murder and he would rather be sleeping, but he saw Jeff's face in the window, and so he got up to let him in, "Yes, Jeff?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah." He let him in and waited for Jeff to elaborate.

"Xan's reverting."

Peter perked up, "She's not talking?"

"No."  
"She was just told about Bob, it's probably just the shock of hearing it."

"No, Pete.It wasn't that.You can see it.When they walked into class ten or fifteen minutes ago, they sat down and started to work.Shelby asked Xan a question, and Xan didn't even look at her, or write on a piece of paper.Nothing."

Peter nodded.Jeff could be clumsy but he could tell when a kid was going back."I'll talk to her in a little while."

Jeff sighed and walked out of the room, as Emily woke up and looked at Peter, "What's wrong?"

"Jeff thinks that Xan maybe reverting to the state that you brought her here in."

Emily nodded, "I've been thinking about what you said about the twins when we were home.About you and Sophie adopting them."

"And?"

"I can't take care of them if you gave them to me.I have to think about my girls now.When I get home, I'll have to move and then find another job.I love them so much, but I can't take them, at least just yet."

Peter sighed, "I thought as much."

"I wish you could adopt them and then hand them over to me when I'm ready, but it wouldn't be fair to them.They need a family, and right now I can barely stop myself from going insane."

Sophie had opened the door then and overheard the comments Emily had made, "We could still adopt them."

"No, I couldn't ask that of you guys any longer.Unless you really wanted them."

Sophie smiled.

-*-*-

August 10th, 2000

**- August tenth, 2000 –**

**Sophie, I do believe that you are up to something.I'm sure that Emily and Peter are in on it, but I'm not sure how.It's not something bad, that much I know – by the smiles plastered on your faces.What is it??Come on, Tell me!!I'm really, really curious!!I promise I'll talk if you tell me.**

**- **XanAleezaNoellesen**-**

**- I'll tell you when I think it's right.Now is not the right time.I could give you a hint: It has to do with adoption papers. –**

Xan finished reading the reply from Sophie, and was curious what it meant.Of course, she knew what adoption papers were and what they did, but Emily had told both her and Nick that she wasn't going to adopt them.She couldn't do it right then.They had understood, although they were upset about it.Emily, however, was going to stay in Agnes.She had told the twins that she loved them, and they knew it, and they would always consider her their mother (that's why they were beginning to call her Mommy Em.).

"Knock, knock." Shelby walked into the classroom, which only Xan occupied.

"Hey." Xan answered.

"So they say anything yet?"

"Nope.Sophie gave me a clue though.She wrote in here, and I quote, 'I'll tell you when I think it's right.Now is not the right time.I could give you a hint: It has to do with adoption papers.' End quote."

"I thought Emily wasn't going to adopt you and Nick."

"I know – that's what's so confusing."

Shelby shrugged and looked out the window.Peter and Sophie were sitting at a table with Scott and someone else.She couldn't tell if it was Jeff or someone else, but she figured that Scott was in trouble, she would be too – after all, she and Scott had been caught making out behind the girls' cabin two days before."I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Go have fun getting your punishment."

Shelby walked out of the cabin and down the stairs to the table.

"Ah, Shelby, just who we were waiting for." Peter said, motioning for her to sit down, which she did, and he went on, "I wanted to talk to the two of you, because you two are the twins' best friends."

Scott looked at Shelby, "I thought we were gonna get in trouble."

"You still are, but we're letting you in on this.However, you can't tell Xan or Nick." Sophie said.

"Okay. So what are we being let in on?" Shelby asked.

"Mr. Scarbrow and Miss Becker have asked to adopt the twins, but due to their history, the state may not grant custody to them.We were hoping that you two could put together a petition of sorts of about sixty or seventy people who believe that they are capable and are responsible enough to adopt the twins." The other man said.

Shelby looked him over.He was dressed in a suit, which appeared to be two sizes too big.He couldn't have been more then thirty, but his haircut made him appear younger.On his lapel was a sticker that read Hello! My name is Calvin Kelvin.She giggled at the name."Interesting name."

Calvin blushed, "My parents weren't very inventive.They wanted my initials to be CK like Clark Kent, but I don't know why they had to chose Calvin when Christopher would have been fine."

Everyone smiled.

"We'll do it." Scott said out of nowhere. "There's definitely seventy people here who'd say that Peter and Sophie are capable and responsible." Scott accentuated on the capable and responsible.He knew what Calvin had meant by that – they were capable of handling the twins and responsible enough to not do drugs or run away again, and he knew that they were capable and responsible – or else they wouldn't be working at Horizon.

"Okay then.Here's the form that the state would like you to use, but if you need more room or would like to make more to hang in classrooms or anything, just use regular paper.And don't have anyone sign more then once or sign in huge script."

Scott took the paper.It was bigger then a normal sheet of paper, but that was only so that thirty signatures could fit on the front and then forty could fit on the back.

Shelby looked at Peter and Sophie.She knew that Sophie hadn't told Peter about not being able to have kids yet, and that she would probably tell him after she had Xan and Nick in the picture. That was very likely why Sophie wanted to adopt kids – then at least they'd have children, even if it was only for a little while.The twins were about to get every kid at Horizon dreamed of – most of the kids.A lot thought of Peter as their surrogate father because of the way he treated them – nicely and lovingly.He didn't hate them.Sophie was still kinda new at the school, so only a few had a firm opinion of her. Xan was one of the few – she thought that Sophie was nice and Xan wished that she could have had Sophie instead of Mae for a mother.

"You know that the twins are getting what every other kid in Horizon wants, right?" Shelby said.

"What's that?" Peter asked.

"You." With that she got up and walked away, followed by Scott a few moments later.

Peter looked at Sophie, "You're sure about this, right?" He asked, a bit unsure – some thing very rare.

"I hope so." She replied.

"I just want to let you know that there are bound to be some complaints from the other kids.This may not be their idea of something good, obviously."

"I know.We're just going to talk about this some more." Peter said, and then shook Calvin's hand, before the man walked back to his car. "So, let's talk about this, because I don't want to play favorites."

"We can't really play favorites.All the other kids have parents.The twins don't." Sophie said, as the conversation began – with a table of cliffhangers not that far behind them listening in.

-*-*-

To Be Continued…

-*-*-

If anyone doesn't get the tie in of Bob and Dee-Anne, here's the explanation – Bob & Kris' sister, Dee-Anne, was murdered the same day as her nieces (thirteen-year old Lorenne and Lorraine) by Michael Noellesen who then returned home to kill himself and the twins older brother, Sammy.Ever since, Kris' and Bob have blamed the twins for not turning their father in.

-*-*-

Cassie Jamie

[NoahXfiles@aol.com][1]

Please Review!

   [1]: mailto:NoahXfiles@aol.com



End file.
